


Avoiding Responsibilities

by Prismacoloured



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, In Public, Kilts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Squad Leader!Jean, loud as Hell Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismacoloured/pseuds/Prismacoloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing? Jean, we’ll be-” but his words were lost in his throat as he was pushed none too gently against a brick wall and a pair of desperate lips attacked his own.</p>
<p><i>Ah.</i> Of course. He should have guessed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Shameless EruJean with added kilts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corrosive_Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosive_Serenity/gifts).



> Because months ago Bolo and I spoke about kilt porn. More specifically, EruJean kilt porn. And who was I to turn down such a fabulous excuse to write something like that? I mean how often does somebody give you the chance to write porn of your OTP having sex in kilts? Well, don’t any of you say I don’t take full advantage of situations sometimes.  
> (basically I started this months ago and found it last week, so finished it.)
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful [commanderbolo](http://commanderbolo.tumblr.com) to whom I blame a million percent for how extreme my love of this pairing has gotten and who is entirely responsible for this.
> 
> Basically ‘what if kilts were part of formal wear in SnK universe’ porn. As always from me, aged up Jean.  
> Enjoy~

“Erwin, hurry _up._ ” he whined for what felt like the hundredth time, pulling his lover by the hand down backstreets and alleyways till even the veteran of this inner city thought himself completely lost. Surely Jean didn’t have a destination in mind and had no clue where he was either, but by the way he was turning lefts and rights with no hesitation had him wonder if he really did. They only had a few short minutes till they had to be present at the town hall for yet another conference meeting neither of them truly desired to attend to, and at this rate they’d be late just trying to navigate their way back to the main high street.

“What are you doing? Jean, we’ll be-” but his words were lost in his throat as he was pushed none too gently against a brick wall and a pair of desperate lips attacked his own.

_Ah._ Of course. He should have guessed.

Jean had grown up a lot since his first few days training beneath Erwin, but the sandy blond even to this day surprised him at how his libido raged harder than those days it had when he was a teenager. Not that Erwin truly knew of this of course, having only begun to seriously see the younger boy as someone truly desirable once they had spent years working together and he had grown into a strong and handsome young man and left the years of being a teenage boy behind him. But he had heard the stories and he was sure his sources for such information had experienced things first hand when spending their years in training together. He had heard the poor things reminiscing of all the times Jean used to tend to his needs back then and how he tended be vocal and _loud_. And if those stories were true, he knew them still to be accurate today.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt a hand run up his bare thigh and couldn’t hold back a chuckle beneath his breath. This didn’t deter Jean though, who had already begun to sink to his knees and push the thick green fabric upwards to reveal more of those muscular thighs he adores so much, attacking the bared flesh with lips, teeth and tongue. His breath hitching just so as he sucked a dark purple bruise into the skin of his inner thigh just above where the bruises of 3DMG lay permanently etched on his body.

“Come on sir, you don’t have to be so quiet.”

“Always with an ulterior motive.” He said it with his tone full of amusement but winced at a particularly hard nip of the teeth somewhere so sensitive. It had been Jean’s idea of course for them both to wear nothing beneath the kilts they had been given for this event. It had taken a little persuasion on Jean’s part to get the commander to agree to it, but now he didn’t think he would ever wear anything beneath them again. He stroked a hand through thick fluffy hair and laughed again.  
“Down boy~”

“If that’s what you command~” said with a cocky smirk and a sly wink, he pushed up the fabric a little higher enough so his cock was still mostly concealed but he could lather exposed balls with his tongue. Sucking hard as he drew one into his mouth while rolling the other gently with his spare hand. The boy on his knees groaning loudly as the fist in his hair tightened, vibrations intense making his cock jolt with pure need.

Apparently despite having his mind clouded by lust, Jean remembered that they didn’t have much time for foreplay. That or he really just couldn’t wait to have a dick in his mouth. Erwin couldn’t complain really. Not when Jean was already taking it so well, greedily taking in as much as he could without gagging. Always taking it as a personal challenge to swallow just a _little_ but more, to take it a fraction deeper or to drive him to the brink just a _second_ faster than the last time. Kid had always found himself with a bit of an oral fixation, chewing on pens or his hands absent-mindedly or suggestively eating things just a little too impractically large to fit into his mouth in one go, making sure to keep direct eye contact with his lover across the table or hall. But damn, it was worth it whenever Jean knelt between his legs, spread them obscenely with sandy blond hair bobbing between them like a professional. Kilt now hoisted around his hips stained a little from precum but neither of them cared right now. Not when Erwin could look down and see how Jean’s own hand was beneath his own kilt, jerking himself off with quickening flick of his own wrist. Golden eyes closed and hidden beneath delicate lashes, face flushed dark red and a mix of drool and cum dripping down his chin from where he was far too concentrated on pleasuring Erwin than caring about his own appearance. But Erwin thought he never looked better than he did in moments like this, right now.

But damn, he was getting close. The thrill of being outside where anyone could turn one of the corners and see what they were doing. That they were already late to their 3 o’clock appointment with Nile and the man was sure to know that something was up. That Mike would definitely be able to tell the instant they came into view exactly what they had been doing. Hell, he’d already raised a knowing eyebrow at the both of them before Jean had ushered them away saying he needed to discuss ‘ _something important_ ’. The shaggy blond probably already making excuses for them about why they weren’t there yet. The man could probably smell lust and frustration as clearly as a child could smell fresh bread being cooked and had probably known from the start what Jean’s plan had been all along. It was a little unnerving just how good he was, but it definitely came in useful even for moments like this. He would have to thank him later.

But no. As tempting as it was to finish in Jean’s mouth, if they were going to be late back anyway they might as well do this properly. Tightening his grip on the short hair between his legs, he pulled Jean off roughly with an obscene pop. His eyes opened, looking up unfocused and hazy with confusion at having expected a mouth full of warm cum by now.

“Ngh..? Whatssup?” his voice hoarse, throat rubbed raw by the cock he had been sucking at so intensely.

“Stand up, Face the wall.”

And he did so without question. Legs visibly trembling beneath him as he got to his feet with a ‘yes sir’. An obvious tent where he had let the fabric of his kilt fall back down as he did as he was told. Ever the obedient boy whenever he wanted something this badly. Loved the praise and the attention and would enjoy playing up to push boundaries and test Erwin’s resolve. But at the end of the day he was always the type to do anything that was asked of him if it ended with him getting an orgasm.

And this most certainly would.

He wanted to stand back and admire. To peel away the rest of his clothes and leave him in just that kilt and run his hands over and worship every inch of flesh. To take things slowly and tease him into begging for more until Erwin would finally give him what he wanted. But time wasn’t something they had enough of. Not today and not right now.

Perhaps when they returned to their small room at the local inn they could make up for that but right now all that mattered was how Jean had pulled up the kilt and bared his ass to his lover, spreading his legs wide and already thrusting fingers within himself as Erwin stood and watched in awe. It was almost as if he had prepared for it and probably had. Already a little loose and well slicked up, moaning wantonly than Erwin better hurry up and use his own hands or so help him-  
Well.. Erwin would be a madman to turn down an offer like that.

Hands holding tightly enough to leave bruises and with aid of another small bottle of oil Jean had somehow hidden upon his person this whole time, he thrust in slowly but deep. Not stopping till he felt Jean’s ass flush against his hips and the boy was all but mewling at how good it felt, hands scrabbling against brick wall trying to hold onto anything to ground himself keep standing despite trembling legs that would have given out already if not for one of Erwin’s own possessive hands on his hips.

“G-Gods. Erwin.. I can take it. Come _on_ , damn you-!!”

He pulled out just far enough that only the head of his cock remained inside before thrusting back inside, faster this time but just as intense. Jean groaned, voice deep and obscene as if he’d been starved of such sensations for months instead of a meager two days. The younger was always so desperate for it, looking for any excuse to sit in his commander’s lap whenever they had the luxury extra time to lock the door. Erwin supposed one day his libido would calm down to something more akin to a normal person, but couldn’t deny that he’d probably miss it should that ever become the case but Jean wasn’t a young boy anymore so he knew it was bound to happen eventually.

But of course right now his mind was far more focused on the best way bring only the best pleasure to his lover. Thrusts getting harder, faster even as Jean begged for more. His own control slipping in favour of bringing the both of them to climax so they could hurry back to that meeting they’d probably be nearly an hour late to. People would probably complain and the pair of them would use a well rehearsed but stupid excuse about getting lost in the city that would result in a few raised eyebrows around the room before they decided it wasn’t worth dwelling on it.

“Er-Erwin. Please—!!”

None of that mattered though. Not now. All that he cared about was that slick velvety heat wrapped tight around his cock in a way that always felt so perfect and had him wonder on how he’d become so lucky. His hand snuck beneath the thick fabric of the kilt, easily finding it’s way around the thick heavy arousal hidden there. He couldn’t see it but knew from memory exactly the shade of dark red it must be by now, foreskin pulled back around the head and enough precum to make every movement of his hand slide obscenely and easily over rock hard flesh before he thumbed the slit almost painfully slowly. Jean all but yelped at the sudden extra sensation, having been perfectly content to get off on just being fucked as they’d discovered he could especially with the added excitement of doing such things in places where they could both get caught. But now he had the dilemma of his hips suddenly unsure if they wanted to push forward into the elder’s grip or back to impale himself further on the so called ‘monster cock’ he loved so much. Either way he wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Erwin if things continued in this way.

Apparently Jean knew this as well, his words blending into one long and loud mess of “Erwin _please_ ,fuck _ErwinMORE_.Harder _GODS **RIGHT THERE. FUCK-!!**_ ” before he suddenly froze, whole body tensed and arching so beautifully against the wall as he finally came hard with a choked gasp of his lovers name. The blond could hardly hold back as suddenly the walls tightened around his cock, making each and every thrust even more maddening than the last.

Not one to usually make much of a sound as he approached his own climax he leant forward to instead bury his teeth in the soft column of his Jean’s neck enough to draw blood, resulting in another choked groan from the man beneath him who was clearly bordering overly sensitive from the whole experience. It was sure to leave a dark bruise but they would worry about that later when Jean was sure to complain about it vocally.

Not quite ready to hit his release _quite_ yet and eager to play along more since they were already late anyway, Erwin pulled out much to his lover’s dismay ignoring the whine of pure need and frustration knowing it would be worth the wait. He easily turned the slender body around so his back was against the wall instead, lifting up hips and re-aligning himself before slamming back inside fully in one swift movement. Arms were instantly clinging to his shoulders for dear life, nails digging in hard enough to be felt even through the military issued jacket he wore as the taller continued fucking him all but into oblivion. Nothing else mattered. Not while long legs wrapped around his hips to hold him close, amber eyes usually so bright were now so dark they almost looked black, mouth slightly ajar still messy with drool and cum he’d failed to completely wipe away after the sloppy end to the blowjob earlier. If Jean could only see himself right now he’d probably be ashamed of how debauched he looked with his face dark red and hair sticking to his head from sweat, but right now Erwin couldn’t imagine a time he looked so beautiful. Naturally he would keep these thoughts to himself however or risk Jean’s unpredictable temper when embarrassed.

His hand slipped back beneath heavy fabric, glad to find that his lover was apparently eager and near ready to cum again. As he palmed the slick arousal Jean all but writhed at the contact, a choked gasp and hiss of words barely bitten back.

“F-Fucking _bastard!!_ F- _fuck. **Erwin-**_ ”

“Would you have me any other way?” He didn’t allow the other to answer, a thumb rubbing over the sensitive head apparently enough to wipe away whatever retort his lover had along with all remaining rational thoughts as each and every thrust were now angled just so perfectly in that way Erwin had long ago memorised to hit his prostate dead on. It wouldn’t long till he was close, his usually so perfect control slipping with the increasingly loud groans of his own and hips losing all rhythm and instead just focusing on getting them both off as quickly as possible.

“Gods, _Jean.._ ”  
How was he always so damn tight? It made controlling himself near impossible. Everything about Jean was so irresistible down to the way his body clenched hard around Erwin’s cock and his hand joined Erwin’s around his own erection to jerk off together.

As he reached climax Erwin quickly muffled his cry with another bite to a bared and already heavily bruised neck, ironically making the boy beneath him shout louder as he came soon after with the taller blond still buried balls deep inside filling him with his hot seed. They came down from their highs together, panting hard slumped against the brick wall in a thoroughly blissed out silence. Thankfully there had apparently been no witness to the event, that or Jean had just been loud enough to warn anybody within a mile radius that such a thing was going on that they should really just avoid by using a different alleyway.

“Fuck.. You really went all out..” the sandy blond said with a wince as Erwin finally pulled out and stepped back. A quick dig through his jacket pocket had him pulling out a few tissues before he began trying to clean up some of the mess of cum from his thighs and ass with a disgruntled grimace. If there was one downside to these ceremonial skirts right now it would be how easily anybody could see the mess of their activities if they weren’t careful. Tossing the thing away into a pile of garbage nearby he tried to take a few steps forward to get used to disguising the resulting limp from what they’d just done.

“I apologize. I suppose I couldn’t turn down an offer as tempting as the one you gave me just now”

“Bullshit you’re sorry. I don’t know how I’m meant to sit down on those horrible chairs for an hour and a half, let alone walk there.”

Erwin just chuckled beneath his breath at the mental image of Nile’s face if he turned up this late carrying Jean in his arms with an excuse of him having fallen and sprained his ankle along the way. It could possibly work but would do nothing but fuel rumours they all would rather avoid, so instead focused on fixing up his own clothes to make himself a little more presentable again.

“Just you wait till tonight, boy. The ride home tomorrow morning is going to be far worse to sit through, I assure you~”

The look on Jean’s face was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://squadleaderkirschtein.tumblr.com).  
> Any feedback would be much appreciated c:   
> It helps more than words can say.


End file.
